Happy Father's Day
by AmberStone12
Summary: Three cute, adorable, and touching one shots of first time dads Nonny, Gil, and Goby and how they handle this one special Father's Day with their families.
1. Special Gift

It was just a regular day at bubble Tucky pre-school. All of the children were playing and running in their giant classroom. Lily Gordon, a small girl with bright pink hair and big blue eyes, was working very hard on a blank sheet of paper. She had many colored crayons in her area, and seemed keep her eyes on her work. One of Lily's fiends came by and looked over her shoulder.

"Watcha drawin' Lily," asked the toothy Pre-schooler.

Lily looked up and smile, "I'm making a card for my daddy for Father's Day!",she refolded the card so the cover would show, "Look, here I am, and here's daddy! He's gonna love it!"

The blue eyed five ear old had worked very hard on her card. She had a detailed picture of herself holding hands with her father on the front, and a very heart felt note inside. In her opinion, it was the best present ever.

"That's nothin," sneered another young voice.

Lily huffed and turned to see Penny. Penny was Lily's "worst enemy" in the class. They never agreed on anything, and they never got along.

"What do you mean?" asked Lily in a defensive, but slightly worried, voice.

"You should see the gift I made for my daddy!,"Penny flipped her dark brown hair as she received her gift, "I painted a special cup for him! With beads and diamonds on it!"

Penny actually had made that. It was supposed to be a white mug, but was now splattered with pink paint that had "Worlds Best Dad" printed on the front.

"Well, my card is still good too!" shouted Lily as she held the paper close to her heart.

"No, it's not! It's all messy!" The brown haired girl stared at the front, "And what's that blue stuff near his head?"

"That's his hair," retorted Lily, "And it's perfect!"

Penny just rolled her eyes and walked away to pick on someone else. As she left, Lilly's heart began to sink. Was her card really messy, or too sloppy for her father to see? As the day passed by, through playtime, nap time, and even reading time, the pink haired child thought of her card.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked herself. Lily was sitting in her kitchen on the afternoon of Father's Day. She already did all of her favorite fathers day rituals with her family, but promised that she would have her gift ready at a later time. Now she had her backside planted on a stool, and her head in her hands, "I can't change it now! Looks like I'll have to throw it away and start all over again."

The small girl hopped down the stool with the card in hand. She was prepped to throw it in the garbage when Gil suddenly waltzed into the kitchen. Lily quickly tried to hide the gift behind her back.

"Hey Lily," The blue haired father said as he hugged his daughter,"What're you doing?"

"Uhhhhh, nothing," The girl tried to hide her gift even more, but had no choice but to face the music, she sighed, "I made this for you,"

She handed her father her gift and shrugged. Gil took a good look at the front. He then opened everything to read the words that were printed on the the inside.

-Dear Daddy,

You are the best daddy in the world. I love it when you hug me, play with me, kiss my boo boos, and make me feel special. I love you very much,

-Love, Lily

You could see the goofy smile spread across his face. The picture, the card, everything was so sweet. Knowing that his daughter made this especially for him nearly brought a tear to his eye. Gil quickly scooped Lily up and pulled her into a hug.

"I love it!" He said as he squeezed her tightly.

Lily was surprised,"Huh? But it doesn't have any diamonds on it! Or glitter! Or beads!"

"Why would it need all that stuff?" the father asked, confused," It's just fine as it is."

"Because Penny said that it wasn't good enough. You wouldn't like it because it wasn't all glittery." The small child explained.

Gil smiled and sat on a nearby chair with Lily on his lap, "Lil, I will love everything you give me. Even if its a pile of rocks! You don't have to give me some big present covered in jewels to show that you really care. I would accept anything."

The father and daughter hugged tightly.

"Even a pile of rocks?" the small child giggled.

"Even a pile of rocks," The father laughed back.

Even though Penny didn't think Lilly's gift was good enough, Gil thought it was more than enough. It had a lot of effort put into it, and showed that Lily really loved her father , and wanted to show it in the most special of ways. She had to admit, this turned out to be a pretty good Father's Day.

* * *

Whew, for starters, there's a lot that's been happening this weekend that I couldn't update! On Friday night I had my eighth grade graduation and got a headache so i was too hurt to write. Then tonight I had the eighth grade dance (it was a blast) and I was tired after that. But I'm still pushin. So Lily's moment is done, now it's Luke's turn, and then Rini and Kyouhei! So stay tuned!'


	2. Just four simple words

"Daddy! Daddy! Get up! Get up!"screamed Rini as she jumped onto her fathers bed.

Nonny groaned. He shifted in the ruffles sheets of his bed to see his daughter sitting gleefully right beside him. She had her long orange hair pulled into her usual pigtails, and wore her favorite nightgown (the one with the cupcakes on it). Her green eyes glimmered with delight when she stared straight at him. Nonny finally opened his eyes to notice that it was morning. Oona wasn't laying beside him like she usually was, she was already up, and came into the room (still in her PJs) holding a tray full of delicious breakfast foods. Kyouhei was right behind her.

"Good morning, Nonny," she said lovingly as she placed the large tray onto his lap, "-and happy Father's Day."

Nonny gave one of his signature smiles and gave Oona a kiss, "thanks."

"Yeah! Happy Father's Day, daddy!" Rini exclaimed while jumping again.

"Thanks Rini!" The father said as he tickled his daughter and kissed her.

While Rini was recovering from her fit of laughing, Kyouhei climbed up onto the bed as have his father a hug. He didn't say anything, though.

"Is there anything you want to say to daddy, Kyouhei?" Oona asked, obviously trying to give him a push in the right direction.

Kyouhei's mouth stayed shut as he gave Nonny a silent stare. Though the boy didn't move or talk, his father still gave him a tight hug.

"It's okay, Kyouhei. I think I understand what you're trying to say," Nonny held the purple haired boy tightly until breaking apart and rubbing his hair playfully.

"Okay, we have a beautiful breakfast in bed for the best dad ever! It was Rini's idea to put extra sugar on the fruit," the purple haired female gestured to the little girl, who was still bouncing off the walls, "Afterwards, we can open your gifts and head to the park to play."

"Sounds great," Said Nonny as he already started eating a piece of toast.

It only took half an hour for the small family to eat the delicious breakfast. Once finishing, Rini, Kyouhei, and Oona gave their gifts. A frame and handmade card from Rini and Kyouhei. While Oona gave her husband a new watch and very heart felt cards. They had all gotten dressed moments later and headed to the park that was just a few blocks away. The minute Rini stepped foot on the soft grass, she went sprinting aimlessly through the playground. She flowed down the slides, tumbled across the bridges, and even did a few cartwheels across the pale mulch. Kyouhei on the other hand, was quietly playing in the sandbox with some other children.

Oona and Nonny were silently watching over their children. They sat together on a wooden bench and spectated their behavior. Watching over Rini for a few moments, then switching to Kyouhei.

"Do you think Kyouhei is okay?" The purple haired women asked.

Nonny turned to her, "What do you mean?"

"He seems so much more quiet. And he hasn't said a word in such a long time. I'm just worried he may be suffering from something." Replied the mother, "I know the doctors said he will talk when he's ready, but he hasn't."

"He's five, he does know how to talk, but he must not want to for some reason,"

The two glanced at the small boy again. They were nearly given heart attacks when seeing him sitting on the pavement near the sandbox. With his hands rubbing his eyes furiously. Nonny was the first to get up and run to his son's side. Oona went to find Rini as the young father tended to Kyouhei.

"What's wrong, Kyouhei?" The orange haired male asked quickly,"Did you fall?"

Just as before, Kyouhei kept his mouth shut. He did let out a few stifled whimpers, but continued to let painful tears flow from his eyes. He then pointed to his right knee, which was now covered in a large puddle is blood. Nonny used a few tissues to wipe the tears from his son's eyes. After retrieving the first aid kit, the young father cleaned his son's knee and placed a large Spider-Man bandaid on top.

"There. Is that better?" Nonny questioned.

Kyouhei nodded and wiped the last of his tears.

After that little incident, the family had eaten their lunch and stayed a liutile bit more until the evening. By then, other people and children had left for home. All feeling worn out from a hectic day. The twins were especially tired. Oona held a yawning Rini's hand as they started to leave. Nonny also carried Kyouhei on his shoulder.

It had been a very long day, and both twins were overwhelmed by all of the things that had happened. Especially Kyouhei, who was still pressured to talk, but refused to. He did apprecite his dad, and all of the times he would play with him and help him up when he fell down. The small boy just didnt know how to say it. Now that Kyouhei had the chance, he could finally say something he wanted to say for a long time, but never had the courage to do.

The small boy slowly lifted his head to his father's shoulder and managed to whisper the loving words, "I love you, daddy."

* * *

Done again! I hope you like it SkyWarriorKirby! I hope I captured Rini and Kyouhei's personalaties, and what you said about Kyouhei being mute. So stay tuned for the last one with Luke.


	3. Never Give Up

Luke growled. He then chucked Popsicle sticks onto the ground and huffed. He was sitting on his living room floor with his elbows scraping across the large coffee table.

"I can't do it!" He shrieked while throwing his arms in the air dramatically.

Deema strode into the room with some animal crackers and milk,"How's the project coming along, sweet cheeks?," She asked lovingly.

"Not good," Luke groaned, "I can't get these sticks to say together!"

"Maybe you could ask your father for help?" the blonde asked once again, placing the snacks on the table, "It is fathers day after all, he could use some excitement."

"I can do it by myself mom," the indigo haired boy replied, "I don't think dad would want to help me with this."

"Alright," The mother replied nonchalantly, "Just don't forget to eat your snack, okay?"

"Okay," Luke started munching on a bear as his mother left. He tapped his head in deep thought and pondered.

He was trying to make something special for someone that he appreciated, but he couldn't keep it together. He tried everything, tape, glue, nothing seemed to keep his small gift together. Sometimes, Luke wished that he was as talented as his father. Goby was the master of building things, and fixing things too. He would fix Luke's broken toys, trucks, and even built an action figure set for him to play with. To Luke, Goby was like every son's dream dad.

" I have to do this right, or dad'll never be proud of me," The small boy sadly murmured.

The mixed child sighed once more and began working again. He connected Popsicle sticks to pipe cleaners that were held together by glue that was connected to cotton swabs. You couldn't really tell what it was, but it wasn't done yet, and Luke was going to make sure that it was perfect. Whatever it was..

Hours passed by. It seemed like ages for the small child. He worked all through the day, through the afternoon, and partially through the night. Luke had dozed off a few times as well. He was very close to finishing his project when finally grumbling in anger for one last time.

Goby had come home from work hours ago, and heard of his son's anger. The young father went to check on his son to see his head down on the coffee table.

"What's the matter, Luke?" asked Goby as he knelt down to his sin's height.

"I give up!" The small boy sobbed in frustration, "I just can't finish this!"

"Well sure you can!" The other male replied reassuringly, already knowing of Luke's project, "you just have to have the confidence and you can do anything!"

"But I'll never be as good as you!", Luke retorted while rubbing his baby blue eyes, "And if I don't finish this, you'll think that I'm the worst builder ever! And you won't be proud of me!"

Goby wiped the frustrated tears out of Luke's eyes and gazed at him with pride, "That's not true. You know I will _always _be proud of you! I would never think that you were the worst builder ever."

"-But you were a builder when you were a kid."

"I know, but I wasn't the best," Goby calmly stated, "You, on the other hand, love to build stuff and help me fix some of the things I need to fix. Now that shows you started out better than I had!", he pulled his son into a tight embrace, "Don't doubt yourself, alright? You need to believe in yourself. You know I love you very much."

"Thanks dad, I love you too," Luke smiled and hugged his father even tighter. He then turned back to his project, "I just have to add one more piece."

Once taping on the last Popsicle stick and letting the last of the glue dry, Luke held his project up to his dad.

"It looks great!" said Goby, even though he had no clue what it is.

"It's a frame," Luke stated after flipping the object over to make it look more like a slightly crooked rectangle, "-for you."

The mixed child retrieved a small picture, fitted it inside of the frame, and handed it to his father, "Happy Father's Day, dad," He smiled.

Goby took the frame to finally get a good look of it. He guessed that Luke's method was to put many clumps of full and broken sticks and Cotten swabs together until it would make a large, rectangular shape. Inside he could see a picture of himself and Luke. It was taken at least two years ago at Luke's third birthday party. Goby could see himself holding up his son, who was holding up a foot ball covered in as much mud as they were. Both of them were smiling and looked like the happiest father and son alive.

"It's perfect. Thank you,Luke," the two embraced again, "And I know just where to put this."

After saying that, Goby drove a small nail into the living room wall and hung the frame up perfectly.

"Now everyone who comes in can see what you made for me."

Luke smiled for the first time in hours. Not only was he happy for finishing his project, but he was also happy to have such a great dad to give it to. If it wasn't for Goby, Luke would've never finished his gift. Now he's really glad his father told him to never give up.

* * *

Done! Now I have a few announcements to make! School is over for me!yayayayya! -throws a party- So I have the whole summer to work on fanfics! I'm probably going to finish "That Special love story" in 10 more chapters at most and start a new fanfic called "Falling for a Double", it will include dimension jumping and alternate universes, but that's the only clue I'm giving you! So watch out for a new fanfic probably around early July, or really late June! Amber, out.


End file.
